Soul Switcheroo
by YamatoEX
Summary: Getting to meet with what should be one of the most known legends, Death himself scared me... That is until he turns out to be a HUGE fan of RWBY. Who then offered me a chance in reincarnation, although I lost my old body. Now I have this edgy power-up with SOMEWHAT recognizable parts of me.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: If you're one of those readers who never knew what happened back, then you can skip the Author's Note. But, if you're one of the people who knew about it and wanted answers, read it. _

_Here's the TLDR version if you don't wanna. _

_TLDR: Never hated Gadget's fics nor sent hate messages about people who make Jaune fics in general._

* * *

_"Oh boy, a Jaune fic-hey wait, isn't YamatoEX the guy who sent a flame PM to Gadget's [Universe Of Jaune] fanfiction? Why is he posting something like this if he hates Jaune fics?"_

I'm glad you asked my good fellow stranger who's reading this~!

Because 1: I never sent him a flame into his PM's at the time, nor did I mention about his fanfiction being garbage.

What really happened was, when I posted the first chapter of [Dark Realization]. His first review basically said: _"Interesting."_

But the moment I post the second chapter, this was his second review: _"I'll be honest here, I really hate the OC of yours Chris Rodriguez, No offensive if that's your real name but I would rather see Jaune as Ryuga or Ryuki but hey this is your story and I'm just a Reader/Writer. P.S, Take some time on working on this project of yours, I sometimes take breaks from doing all of my own stories time from time."_

While his suggestion was nice, I didn't like the way this message shows. It's basically a slap to my face on how much he hates my OC, and then immediately turns face after giving advice. Yet he never gave me the _Why_ he hated my OC. He did answer in the chapter of his apology though after what happened.

I wanted to be patient and release the third chapter answering his review, however, I wanted to confront him about it. So this was my response to his review: _"Honestly? I didn't want to respond to your review at all, but, fuck it. It's been bothering me yesterday. _

_First off, the fact that I knew you were going to say that due to your fanfics revolving around Jaune disgusts me. And no, I don't have any ill-will towards Jaune Fics. __It's people like you who have the audacity to even suggest Jaune having either Ryuga or Ryuki's advent deck right when you apparently hate the OC that's only begun in the second chapter without giving me the why. I hate that kind of behavior and I won't tolerate it._

I'll admit that I went over the top, that's my fault. I wanted this to be resolved without involving other people, he didn't do that.

He posted "Fuck You YamatoEX" chapter and told everyone in his Point Of View what I "said" because of his anger issues. Telling you guys that I hated his fic 'cause I sent him a "flame PM", and how much I hated Jaune Fics in general. I didn't though.

To clarify: I only mentioned writers like him who, once get confronted, send their dedicated followers to deal with it. I knew he was one of _those _people back then. So yeah, some followers started talking bad about me, of course, I felt stressed out, depressed throughout the whole event.

During that drama, I sent him two reviews about the "F-You YamatoEX" and "Apology" chapters, which you can check out yourself after reading this.

I will say that I don't hate his fanfics, power to him for continuing on writing his stories.

Now, this is where the second part goes in. I _never_,_ ever_, send someone a PM about how much they suck and how their story should die in a fire. That's both rude and toxic.

Firstly; Doing that wastes both of our time, and discourages them from writing. I don't do petty stuff like that. Instead, if I have no interest/don't like a fic, I don't read it or bother the writer at all and keep scrolling. I go ahead and do my business without making a huge deal out of it because I'm not that type of person who'd be that angry about someone posting stories of what they like.

Then he finally calmed himself down and posted an update about the situation. After that, Gadget and I are on good terms. Going our separate ways.

_End. Of. Story._

* * *

**Anyway, I know that this happened three months ago and I shouldn't really bring it up, but to be safe, I needed to clarify this in case people still have a grudge against me or think that I'm an asshole to writers and shouldn't be writing a fic like this at all.**

**If you read through this, then, thank you for listening. Hopefully, this changed your perspective from that event. **

**Phew, I feel much better now... ****Alright! ****Let's go ahead and get straight to the chapter! **

**Roll it!**

* * *

"Never would I thought that the Grim Reaper would be an RWBY fan." I deadpanned. "You got a scythe that's also a gun, your clothes are _way _different than what the books usually describe you. And your room itself has posters of 'em too."

Hey there, I know that this is out of context... But to sum it all up, I died. Now I'm hanging out with a die-hard fan of RWBY, Death himself.

The room's decor itself is light grey, with various posters of Team RWBY, some together, others by themselves. I'm laying down on a black couch near the guy, who's sitting on his wheely-chair currently piling up stacks of papers to the side. He named his own weapon Harvest, and that reminds me of that one character from Under Night In-Birth... Uh... Gordeau, yeah him.

Death's outfit has two layers of a jacket, one being bigger than the other. He has black baggy pants on-wait is he actually wearing jordans?! Well shit, he has style. "Pretty much." He said.

"So, what's the agenda Death?" I yawned. "Are you gonna ask me who's best girl out of Team RWBY?"

He didn't answer as he stayed quiet and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Huh?"

"You're damn right I'm gonna ask you that." Death answered. "Now tell me, truly a loyal man like yourself should know who's best girl!"

"Am I going straight to Hell if I answer incorrectly?" I asked.

"Nah, I just wanna hear your opinion." He replied.

"Alright, 'cause I was gonna say Ruby since..." I pointed at the guy and his room.

"Eh, she's still a kid."

"Technically everyone is beside the second years and the villains during Volume's 1-3," I corrected.

"...Fair point."

"Hm..." I scratched my non-existing hair. "Honestly? Weiss."

Death raised a brow. "Hoh? And why's that?"

"Her Schnees." I let a manly tear out with pride, clenching my fist.

The grim reaper put one hand on my shoulder, joining me. "...You truly are a man of culture..." He swiped off an imaginary tear out. "Okay, but seriously. Answer me man!"

I grinned. "Okay, okay." I fixed my throat before making a speech. "Her backstory makes me wanna help her! I wanna be by her side! Her theme songs' lyrics display how much she went through! She's trying to rebel against her Sonnuva' bitch of a father! I love her with my heart!"

"That's! How much I'm loyal to best girl!" I let out a deep breath, Death literally stood there in shock.

"Well shit," Death clapped his glove hands together. "Amen man, amen. Thanks for giving me your answer."

"I'm curious, was that question supposed to be important?" I asked nervously. "I mean..."

"Naaah, just for fun." He said. "It doesn't have to do with anything really, I like hearing fellow men of culture. Except those who talk shit about my waifu..."

Aaaaand he's a weeb...

"Who's your waifu?"

"Yang."

"Stop lying!" I shouted. "You don't have any posters about herself!"

"Okay damn..." Death raised both his arms up. "Didn't expect that reaction at all... Ahem, it's Cinder."

I raised a brow. "And you told me about staying loyal..." I crossed my arms. "Yeah, it's definitely Ruby."

"What? No..."

"MY GUY YOU HAVE HER SYMBOL ON A FRAMED PICTURE RIGHT THERE!" I waved across the rose logo behind him.

"Shit, I should've hid that..." Death looked down embarrassingly. "I mean... She looks cool though."

"I'm not gonna hate you for it, questionable since you're an immortal death bringer, but I won't comment on it." I laughed.

"What's up?" Death noticed my sudden tone.

"It's just... I'm dead." I slumped. "I should feel depressed, mourning that I won't go back to my family ever again. I miss them right now. Yet, here you are, cheering me up with a question like that."

The reaper smiled. "It's what I do, man. I want people to feel relaxed before moving on..." He said.

"Mh..." I sat back down. "So, what's gonna be my fate, Death?"

Death frowned. "Well, I have some good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"The good news is that you'll be reincarnated." He answered.

"Oh that sounds awesome! And the bad?"

"...Your body is unrecoverable." Death replied. "I can't bring it back, the nuke's radiation slowly dismembered your body before I could grab it in time. What made it worse was the explosion..."

"I figured..." I muttered depressingly. "That's what happens when two countries get into a war with each other in comparing dick sizes..."

Death couldn't really say much about the matter, it happened then it happened. "So, let's get the reincarnation out first."

I nodded. "What's your solution then."

"I dunno if you're gonna like this..." Death frowned. "But have you heard of Soul Transfer?"

"Something with switching someone's body with another person's soul, essentially replacing them?" I replied.

"Yep."

"And who's body am I going to switch out?" I asked.

"..."

"Death? You good?"

"...It's Jaune..." He raised his head. "You'll replace Jaune Arc."

Then, my body froze, my breath shaking.

"Believe me, I don't like the sound of it too..." He said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going to become Jaune Arc!" I said. "Sure he sucked because of no training 'n all, but I can't just do that to him. He _grows _and becomes better in time, he's a kid."

"So what do you suggest?" Death asked. "Because I couldn't think of anything at the time, so I'm all ears!"

"You said that you'd place my soul inside of someone's body, pretty much switching right?" I said, he nodded. "Then, how about this? Give me the ability to switch with each other, instead of taking his soul out. Think of it as a Soul Switcheroo, without taking someone out of the picture?"

"Soul Switcheroo, huh? Yeah, that sounds like a much better option." Death sighed in relief. "Alright, I'll do just that when we're done with handing your new power and how this switchability will work."

"New power? I thought it was just gonna be switching souls and poof? We're done?"

"Not really, we usually hand them out a random power what best describes who they're character is with reincarnation. Some tend to have ultimate luck, others get not so overpowered stuff. The usual." He answered. "With your situation, we'll give you something to back-up since you're gonna be stuck with Jaune for a long time before we make you a new body."

"Wait, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of-?"

"We said a long time, so don't think about it for now. It's gonna be hard building a body just for you and that power." Death interrupted.

That sounds cool I guess, sucks that I won't get one for a while huh? Ah well, I'm fine without a new body...for now that is. "And my powah?" I eagerly awaited what it's gonna be.

Death smirked. "Dude, it sounds cool trust me man." He grinned. "It's called Dark Flames-"

I stood up and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"

"Oh I am _not _gonna be a chuunibyou!" I said. "Dark Flames? Man that's every kid's dream of having!"

"Hey don't disrespect it! Oi!" He coughed. "How about Darkness Filled with Flames?"

"That's just a longer version!"

"Please! Please! Please! It involves with the switcheroo ability!"

I stopped and sighed. "Fine..." I scratched my head. "What about it?"

Death settled down with a frown on his face. "Alright. The way it's gonna work is, whenever you switch with Jaune, his hair will turn black like you had before. His clothes will likely be black or white, depends honestly what he's wearing." He brings up a finger. "However, a tattoo from the Dark flames will rise up until your right eye, making your own aura dark purple. From there, you'll wield a greatsword made from your own soul. Oh, you can also project your soul so that only Jaune can see you. You'll also have a mind of your own so he won't know what you're thinking."

"...Alright, I'll admit. That does sound badass." I let out an impressed face. "Wait... Am I supposed to be his inner shadow? 'Cause I'm getting that black cool hero darkness vibe from this, including the whole project yourself part. Hold on, isn't this how the Dark Knight job in Final Fantasy works?"

"I knew you'd recognize it." He smirked. "And not _really_...? Whatever, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I can dig with this. Dark flames does sound like an awesome power of having..." I admitted. "Plus I can imagine how cool it'd be in a dramatic scenario and boom, I am here!"

"Right?!" Death raised his fist. "So, you're good with everything?"

"Mhm. I'm ready to go ahead and start this damn thing." I said, before Death could stamp on the paper. "Pause!"

"What?"

"In RWBY's timeline, from what age am I going to be transferred in his body?" I asked. "Like is 1 year before Volume 1? 2? 3? 4? Etc?"

"Oh nohohohohoho..." Death grinned. "You're gonna get Jaune to Signal Academy."

"Signal Academy... That would mean-you sneaky bastard..." I stared at his face with a smile that looked ready to choke him. "I'm gonna have to deal with a 14-year-old Jaune, huh? 4 years of Signal down the line?"

"Yessir."

"Bring it, I'll accept your challenge," I smirked. "I'm down to helping Jaune becoming a badass! Oh and when you're watching us, wait until Jaune wipes the floor with Cinder. Just you wait!"

"If he does win, then I'll happily owe you a favor." Death smiled deviously, he stamped on the paper in front of him. He looked at me with a raised brow. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna name yourself?"

Feeling my spirit body being pulled away slowly, I gave him a smirk. "I'll call myself, Siegfried," I answered, giving him a two-finger salute after disappearing.

"Siegfried..." Death muttered. "Wasn't that one of his characters name in Final Fantasy XIV-?! Oh, he _totally _wanted to name himself that! Cheeky dude!"

He smiled. "Well, I can't wait to see what changes you make for RWBY. And if you actually get best girl's heart too... Man, he really is lucky. I like that guy a lot!"

* * *

From there, what's shown is a wooden house around a forest. According to the nameplate in front of the door, it's "Mama and Papa's" room. It revealed to be three people, two arguing while the other looks down.

"Jaune, you don't have to be a huntsmen." A blond motherly figure said. "You're young, sweetie."

"But I always dreamed of being a huntsmen!" Jaune argued. "Why won't you let me?!"

"Jaune, it's for your safety." His father said. "It's dangerous!"

"What do I do then?! I wanna help people! Protect them!" He started crying. "I hate you two!" With that, he barged right out of their rooms and banged his door closed.

"Jaune!" His mother gasped. "You come back here right now Mister!"

"No, honey... Let him calm down..." He said.

"Mommy, why is Jaune crying!" One of his sisters opened the door, a worried look written all over. "He didn't do anything wrong..."

"No, he didn't..." Johnathon Arc said. "It's...something, shouldn't you go and take your bedtime?"

"...Yeah. Okay..." She slumped the moment John picked her up. "I hope he'll be okay..."

"He will be, he's strong..."

* * *

I woke up, and noticed my surrounding. Or well, inside the kid's body that is. I can feel his emotions overwhelming him, sadness, anger... I sighed.

Well, looks like the fan's theories were true about his parents being against his choice of being a huntsmen. Dunno about his sisters though, probably the same exact way albeit childish. 'Cause their children 'n all.

Jaune was outside of his home that I can tell, letting out all his tears dampening his favorite sweater. "Why doesn't Mom and Dad let me do what I want...? There's still months away from attending Signal. I wanna become a huntsmen so bad... I want to prove to them that I can...! Mom always worried for me, whenever I get a booboo, a scratch, anything. Dad didn't want to help me train to become a huntsmen, when he was one like before..."

Jaune looked down. "I want to protect my family from those Grimms, I..."

Damn, he really did have a rough time with his parents denying him of his dream becoming true. Makes sense because he got those fake transcripts without proper training, he most likely ran away from home. Ah-ha... Running away from family, it really be like that huh?

Hm, should I go ahead and introduce myself out of the blue? Maybe, but I'll need to be viewed like him, a kiddo. Death never mentioned of making myself look different in Jaune's eyes, so maybe if I do this...and then...got it!

* * *

"I can't do anything huh...?" He was about to leave until a voice entered his ear.

"Yes you can! Just...! Do it! Make your dreams come true!" A voice somewhat deeper than his made Jaune glance behind him. "Ah well, you won't get that reference anyway..."

Jaune's eyes widened as he noticed someone who looks familiar...it was like he's looking at a double, except he has black hair instead. "W-What...?"

"Hi!" The black-haired boy waved. "Nice to meet you Jaune!"

From there, Jaune was about to scream before the stranger covered his mouth with his hand. "Don't yell! Please! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He said in a hush tone. "If you promise me that you won't call your parents, I'll tell you all about me."

"P-P?"

"Hm?" He let his hand out, Jaune gulped and pointed at the figure.

"Pinky promise?" The blond kid repeated.

"Pinky promise." He nodded, the two started making the promise routine that was for kids and laughed a bit. But he still felt Jaune's small hint of being nervous around him.

"So... Who are you?" Jaune asked.

The stranger smiled. "I'm glad you asked Jaune, to put it short and simple. I'm your other half, a different soul merged into your body." He answered. "And no, I'm not gonna try and possess you. That's all up to you, I'll only do it when necessary."

"Um... O-Okay... Oh, it's like from those two souls in one book! One of my older sis read that book before. I thought it was boring..." Jaune said. "Uh... Nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Siegfried, but you can call me Sieg for short," Sieg replied with a smile. "Sorry if you're getting the creeps, I didn't wanna scare you, little bro."

"L-Little?"

"Yep, I guess you could say that I'm your older brother." He rubbed his hair back sheepishly. "Nice to meet you too Jaune."

"Y-You're my big bro...?" Jaune silently giggled. "I never had an older brother before!"

"Heh, yeah..." Sieg nervously grinned. The two remained quiet from one another, one trying to take this all in while the other looks at the moon. "Jaune, I have a question." He spoke up.

The young boy raised his head. "What is it big bro?"

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. "I can feel that you're sad, you can tell me what's up. I'm here for ya."

"Ah..." Jaune looked down again. "I told my Mom and Dad that I wanted to be a... No, nevermind... Maybe they were right."

Sieg sat down near Jaune, giving him a warm smile. "Come on, I won't laugh. Promise." He said. "Wanna do the pinky promise again? You know, 'cause I keep my word."

Jaune laughed a bit, he took a deep breath. "...I want to become a huntsmen. Someone who could protect my sisters, Mom, Dad, everybody..."

"That's a big dream, little bro." Sieg commented Jaune, who waited for him to give him the truth. "But are you sure?"

"...W-What?"

"Are you sure? Positive? Absolutely _determined_ to help?" Sieg asked, making the kid confused. "I won't tell you that you can't do it, but I also can't tell you that you can. Because that's all up to you, if you're willing to commit to this dream then I'll do my best in helping you get stronger. Do you wanna stand up and be firm about your choice? Remember, you're gonna have to train hard in order to achieve it. It'll get rough from there... When you do become more confident is the time to tell Mom and Dad that you won't back down your goal. So, what's it going to be little bro?"

Jaune closed his eyes, raising his head giving Sieg a face that says he's ready. "I want to become a huntsmen..."

Sieg smirked. "What's that? What did you want to become?"

"I want to become a huntsmen! A hero! I wanna get better, to protect friends, family, everyone!" He shouted with all his might.

"And how are you going to do that?!" Sieg yelled back.

"By studying! Training!" Jaune answered with a higher voice. "So that I get into Signal Academy!"

"That's the spirit!" Sieg grinned. "For now, go ahead and get some rest. I'll wake up you tomorrow morning, we got _lots _of stuff to plan."

Jaune smiled, he tried to hug Sieg but he won't through him. "Oh..."

"Right, it's part of being a spirit." Sieg facepalmed.

He nervously chuckled. "Thanks big bro... I won't disappoint you."

Sieg smiled. "Tell me thanks _after _we get you trained up and ready to attend Signal Academy." He said. "Anyway, I have to go now. Later little bro."

With that, Sieg vanished from thin air. Jaune's smile widened, meeting his older brother who goes to support him, offering to help him even though they just met. "Thank you for believing in me big bro..." He said.

"Jaune! It's time you go to sleep, where are you?!"

He nervously chuckled. "I'm coming!"

Sieg reappeared from behind, leaving a satisfied sigh when Jaune went back inside. "Well that was quick, then again, Jaune would've been nice and naive like before..." He said. "Still, being called big bro... Heh. That makes me feel rather flustered honestly..."

* * *

**AN: Tadaaa! Now that this is out of the way, I'm gonna try my best and write their lives attending Signal Academy. It's gonna be a big challenge for myself, probably, definitely... Fuck.**

**So, yeah, let me know in the reviews! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Since I'm done with writing this very first chapter, it's time I lay down with my bed peacefully...**

**Anyway, I****'ll catch ya'll later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I want to become a huntsmen..."_

_"What's that? What did you want to become?"_

_"I want to become a huntsmen! A hero! I wanna get better, to protect friends, family, everyone!"_

_"And how are you going to do that?!"_

_"By studying! Training! So that I get into Signal Academy!"_

_"That's the spirit! I'll wake up you tomorrow morning, we have lots of stuff to plan."_

* * *

The young boy woke up after what happened yesterday. He still couldn't believe that someone's going to help him achieve it, it felt great. He had a bright smile on his face today, because...

Today was the day Sieg's going to help him plan out the goal of attending Signal.

"Jaune! Wake up! It's morning!" Johnathon said. "Hurry! Don't want your breakfast cold!"

"Okay!" Jaune stood up from his bed and went to the kitchen.

Lo 'n behold, Siegfried appeared inside Jaune's room. Who looked quite relaxed on his bed, the nice fresh air from the opened window.

"Alright. Mission: Get Jaune to become more experienced before Beacon is a go!" He said. "Since the kid seems to be healthy, but not packing underneath some muscles could be a problem."

Sieg hummed, going through the door and noticing Jaune's family eating together. "...Right..." He let out a sad smile. "Must be nice, huh...? A family get-together, no divorce, arguments. He's lucky to have a stable relationship between them. Good for him..." He sat on the stairs, looking at his transparent body.

'_I'm having trouble getting used to being a spirit. Can't exactly touch stuff here and there. I mean, I can sit down like right now, but I can't feel other people. Jaune's a bit iffy as there's being touchable and not. There must've been something Death didn't explain right._' Sieg scratched his hair. '_Eh, whatever._'

"Bro, are you okay...?" The same sister from yesterday asked Jaune worriedly. "Why were you crying?"

Jaune looked at his little sister with a small frown. "Well, I tried asking Mom and Dad to let me be a huntsmen-"

"Why?" She pouted. "You're safe with us!"

Knowing that she'd say that, Jaune shook his head with a sigh. "Maybe." He looked at Sieg and smiled. "Oh! But I made a new friend! Wanna meet him, Jenny?"

"A friend?! Really!? Who?" Jenny smiled.

Sieg laughed nervously. "Um, Jaune..."

"Look where I'm pointing?" He pointed at the stairs, his little sister complied and saw no one. "Meet, Sieg!"

"Jaune...?" Jenny tilted her head. "Who are you pointing at?"

"Who? It's him! Sieg!" He said. "You see him don't you?"

She looked back once more, nothing was there in her perspective. "Are you okay...?"

"Huh...?"

Sieg stepped down and sighed. "No one else but you can see me, or well, I made it work that way." He answered. "Sorry about not telling you sooner."

Jaune slumped. "Well, thanks for telling me. Now I look crazy." He said. "She'll probably think you're my imaginary friend..."

The reincarnated spirit grinned. "Probably." He eyed Jenny and smiled. "D'aw she's so adworable!"

"Heh, yeah. Jenny's the sweetest of the family." Jaune said.

"Mom... I think Jaune's losing it..." Jenny called.

"Uh oh."

Sieg raised a brow. "Let me guess... Overprotective Mom?"

"Yep..."

"Hoh boy..."

Suddenly, Nadia, the mother of Jaune Arc approached her angel carrying a med-kit. "Sweetie are you sick?! Fever?! Fell down?!" She asked so many questions that Sieg laughed at the scene displayed.

"N-No Mom, I'm fine." He said, trying to ease his Mom. "See? Nothing hurt."

Jenny looked at Nadia. "Jaune said he made a friend-"

"You did?!" Her eyes narrowed. "Is it a boy... Or a girl?"

Jaune started to sweat. "Um, it's a boy!" With that, he noticed Mom giving him a big hug. "Ack!"

"Oh I'm so proud of you! How did you meet him?" She asked. "Could I see him soon?"

"U-Uh..."

Sieg sighed. "Tell her that you made a Pen-Pal." He looked at Nadia's scroll. "We usually exchange letters because I don't have a scroll yet."

"A Pen-Pal?" He asked.

"Oh... Since when did you share letters with someone else?" Nadia interrogated. "I never saw any letters of this Pen-Pal of your's in the mail."

"That's because I usually wait for it to come and write back outside!" Jaune replied, trying not to get caught. "'Cause you know...! He's cool!"

"Mhm..." She raised a brow.

Jaune and Sieg both started to sweat a lot more when she hummed.

Nadia gave Jaune a small pat. "Well, it's terrible to hear that he's far away... But I hope he visits our home soon."

Jaune looked at his big brother, who chuckled. "I hope so too..."

"Alright Jaune, I'm gonna go to work now." His mother gave a small peek on his cheek. "Take care!"

That intense look Jaune's Mother gave was one of the most horrible feelings Sieg ever had. "Ah, Moms... Do not incur thy wrath of thee Mothers." He said. "What about your sister, though?"

Jaune looked at his little sister who raised her head. "Ooooh... So you think he was here 'cause you're best friends?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah! I wish he was here. So we could play and do everything boys do." He laughed nervously. "Must've gotten tired after yesterday!"

"Then you should stop eating Pumpkin Pete's cereal!" She said. "It's not good for you!"

Sieg snickered. '_She's not wrong. I checked the back of the box and boy is that sugar high._'

The two members of his family left, Jaune frowned. "Why didn't you possess me?" He asked. "Instead of... You know? Lying?"

He shook his head. "Not a good idea. If I were to possess you here and now. Then they would get a panic attack because a _ghost_ is possessing their golden angel." He said, the blond kiddo understood that as he felt a slight shiver. "Lord knows I don't want to get smacked by your Mom. She's scary enough as is."

Jaune chuckled. "That's Mom alright." He said, going back up the stairs. "We're gonna start that, right?"

Sieg nodded. "It's about time we do, better now than never." He said. "Get pieces of paper and pencils. Because you have up to 4 months before Signal Academy's registration ends."

"Right!"

* * *

"Okay Jaune." Siegfried looked at the paper he wrote. "First thing's first is doing exercise routines on a daily basis."

"Ugh..." Jaune frowned. "Seriously...?"

"Yes. If you do, then you'll feel much more confident and energetic enough to not be lazy." Sieg crossed his arms. "That's what everybody does in order to get a good start. So we won't be pulling weights that your body can't take right now."

"Why?"

"Because doing so would make your body burnout and likely give up on the first day. Start small, then take the heavier objects in due time." Sieg answered. "But there is a catch. You must do the correct form."

Jaune raised a brow. "Wait, correct form? Would that mean if we don't do it, it'll hurt more?"

"Bingo. Without doing any form of routine, some parts of your body will hurt more than less." He said. "Speaking of, don't stop doing it, even if you pass the written exam. I have a feeling that you'll need every fiber energy in the second part."

The blond boy sighed. "This is gonna take a while, huh?"

"Yeah. But don't worry about it, time will pass when you start getting used to it." The spirit assured his fellow brother. "Last but not least..." He looked at Jaune, who was starting to sweat bullets.

"Please don't tell me...?"

"You're gonna have to go on a diet." Sieg laid down the hard cold fact. "That means you're not eating any more of Pumpkin Pete's cereal."

"N-No more Pumpkin Pete's cereal...?" Right there, Jaune started acting dramatic by going down on his knees and throwing his arms up the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Before Jaune was going to tell me how horrible a thing to do, I reminded him that once he's fit and everything. He can go back to eating it, only on cheat days. Which is another thing he accepted the moment I mentioned eating whatever you want for that day alone.

And so! We finally made our schedule, to which I call... THE AMERICAN DREAM PLAN! Copyrighted by All-Might, from Boku No Hero Academia.

In all seriousness, the way it'll work out is similar. A bit more intense like Deku did by overworking himself given that state period of time he had. Since Jaune recently turned 14, that would likely mean we're on a time limit.

I knew this by possessing Jaune's body, not that he'll know. His family actually has a computer variation of a scroll. And I wasn't disappointed by its specs. Hey, I like checking out if they have a fast PC, like a Gaming/Editing/Rendering hybrids. Those are rapid beasts I tell ya.

Anywho, I researched the process of a student enrolling in that school and... Jaune could get a decent score in the first exam, but it's all up in the air with the second. Apparently... Signal Academy only passes people who scored around 60% on both the Written and Battle exams. Yes, you heard me right. We have to fight a professional huntsmen to see if we can take them or not. And yes, that means Jaune needs to "get gud" at using his family heirloom's weapon; Crocea Mors.

That'll end quite well considering it's not a gun, but hey, the classics am I right? The victor's declared by whoever has a higher aura reserve than the other with a scroll.

There were exceptions based on the applicant's pure skill and being a strategist. I know for one thing Jaune's a great thinker from the volumes of RWBY itself proving this claim.

Here's what I'm wondering about the aura management... Is it cheating if I switch with Jaune since I'll have more aura than the examiner?

Shit. Death told me that when I take control, I have a sinister aura along with the edgy look so it's likely. Damn, and here I was gonna be sneaky doing that in case Jaune's about to lose. Ah well, whatever.

It took a while to find out what time and day Jaune's free because his parents stay almost half the entire day. And they'd be suspicious about him doing something like this. He pointed out how Mom's smart so she'll put the pieces together eventually. His Dad, too since he's been a huntsmen for his life.

I would've understood Johnathon's perspective on this if he was more specific. Instead of telling Jaune the dark manifestations resembling animals he already knows about. Like, how some might do it for fame, money, killing... Sheesh, that's dark to mention.

And it's about 5:00 PM right now. Oh, his parents returned a few hours earlier. They work in the early shift, wanted to mention 'cause Johnathon kicked the door and yelled "I'm home!" with Nadia yawning.

"Okay little bro, that should be everything," I spoke up, Jaune tired from writing this in. "And, since today's gonna be your last day before we start The Plan, go ahead and do your thing."

"Finally!" Getting up from his small chair, he noticed Mom opening the door. "Oh, hey Mom!"

"Hey sweetie, guess where we're going today?" Nadia cheered. "We're shopping in Vale today~! Right now! So go get ready, we'll be leaving in 30 minutes!"

"Alright!" His mother closed the door. "Oh, brother... Shopping..."

Sieg raised a brow. "Let me guess... We're gonna be there for a long time aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Clothes shopping?"

"Most likely."

"...Bring it on."

* * *

Turns out Jaune's family usually catches a ride by calling close to a station. I was gonna lose my mind if we're living near Patch because by god meeting Canon characters a curse.

I will say that it wasn't a very far trip, albeit taking around an hour and a half to get there.

Noticing that said kiddo's trying to doze off, I blew air into his ear, or words I guess. Hey, I know it's rude but it does the job.

He woke up startled, realizing that he was gonna sleep, muttering a thank you.

"No problem," I said. "Aaaand we're here." The transport stopped, as two doors opened. The big blond family got out of the car, so did I instead of floating. I know that I'm a ghost, but I wanna feel more alive and restricted ya know?

"Hey Sieg," Jaune whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever went to Vale before?"

I shook my head. "No... It's my first time being here."

Jaune smiled. "Well, here we are! I'll show ya around how cool it is Big Bro!"

"Alright, alright, make sure to stick with Mom and Dad. Don't wanna get lost 'n all." I warned.

"Geez... You sound like Mom."

"Oi, don't compare me to her. She's a scary woman I don't wanna mess with." I frowned. "Ah hell, what are we waiting for?"

From there, Jaune introduced the areas that weren't crowded since it was a busy day. I won't lie, they bring a hard bargain for new customers.

It also felt surreal visiting each one too. Because last I remember not a lot of scenes in RWBY showed how most stores look inside. Besides that one bar and Tukson's bookstore. I will admit that the interiors were both pretty and cool.

Oh right, Tukson dies in his store around the second season. Shit, I gotta deal with Cinder's two loyal servants while not letting the poor guy die! Aaah that's gonna suck for the two of us, especially Jaune's body. Whatever. That ain't happening anytime soon so I'm not worried.

After taking the time to go sight-seeing. Jaune bought everything he'll need for these four months before they left. First, he lets his family go first. Shoving a few things I couldn't see but it kept the proteins and various things.

Heading to the exit, everyone continued strolling down the peaceful area.

"Hey, Sieg. What do you think about Vale now?" He asked.

"If I'm being honest? I didn't think it'd be this big..." I commented. "Place's peaceful too, especially the somewhat old man who we see everywhere."

Yeah, so the old man that works in every store has _some_ hair before the old age makes him completely bald. I gotta say, he's a very hard worker. He deserves a big raise man.

"Yeah..." Jaune smiled. "I can't wait..."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait to go to Beacon," He said. "After graduating at Signal of course..."

"Don't get your hopes up Jaune," I smirked. "That's if we get in Signal. Besides, that's like in 4 years."

Jaune laughed. "Yeah. I know."

I whistled. "Boy does your Mom like buying everything she sees..." We saw Nadia carrying several things with her monstrosity of power. "Guess she was piling up all her coupons for today, huh?"

"Yep."

"Alright, kids! It's time to go!" Johnathon called, dialing up his scroll. "Make sure you have everything in check, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good thing we went ahead and got everything we could before your Mom started to get worried." I pointed at the protein powders. "Those should hold up for long, as long as we keep this a secret, right?"

Jaune looked away. "Ahaha... That's gonna be hard with a lot of my sisters here..." He replied. "But, I'm sure that they won't know since I have a good safe spot in my room where no one could know."

"Not even me?"

"...Uh."

"Nah I'm messing with ya." I noticed his family jumping onto their transporter's vehicle. "Well Jaune, ya best git movin'!" I said.

He took his heavy bags with full power to catch up with his family.

The moment we came back home from a great time there, except Nadia's random shopping spree. The young kiddos took a good hard-earned sleep.

* * *

Jaune set aside the equipment and packs of protein I recommended. That and he couldn't take his eyes off of comic books, or well, issues I guess.

I honestly thought that maybe DC or the Marvel Universe would be in Remnant, sad to say it didn't... I'm gonna miss you Stan Lee and your cameos...

So, I checked the covers of superheroes here and... Every single hero is of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Just in really tight spandex...

Wait, so that one episode of RWBY Chibi of The Huntsmen wasn't for shits 'n giggles? Huh, more you know.

Anywho, Jaune and I have begun his training montage! Well, Day 1 that is.

Let me tell you that today's progress was devastating. I mean, Jaune sucked, sure... But my _god _he's struggling. Even so, it's his first time. So doing something like this could change his habit, it's a start.

"I'm...so...tired..." He tried to reach for his water bottle. "So...sweaty..."

"That's usually how it goes when people start trying to lose fat and get muscles." I yawned. "Ain't easy, but you can see the effort working since you feel a bit sore." I leaned on the wooden chair, looking at the kid working hard.

"What...about...you?"

"You mean, what am I going to do? Well, I do have an idea of how I can help with the process." I smiled. "Well, to start. I'll be possessing your body only at night. Since you'll be asleep after working out, I could help study in your place for the meantime."

Jaune perked up. "What?! You'd do that for me?"

I nodded. "Sure! After all, I did promise that I'll help. The second part is on you though."

He slumped.

"Dude, I wish I could switch places with ya and take care of the combat. But they'd likely notice the difference between our aura."

"What's Aura...?" He asked.

"Oh right, your parents never told you. So, to dumb it down for ya. It's a manifestation of your soul, think of it like durable armor in video games. Or any actual lethal weapons slicing off a limb, temporarily that is..." I said, he shivered at those thoughts.

"So, that means I have Aura?"

"Yessir. It must've unlocked the moment I appeared two days ago. Right, that's also where semblance comes into play... That is a different story."

"Why's that?"

"When someone unlocks their aura's, either a semblance emerges immediately. Or, don't at all." I answered. "It depends on emotional moments, situations, and etc."

"Would that mean you're my semblance?"

I hummed. "Not really...? I can't exactly say for sure about it. But, some would believe it."

"So, if we make it seem like it's more of a personality switch. Then, it could work!"

"While I want to agree with that statement... There's also the part of their scrolls monitoring system." I added. "Both of our aura's different because my soul is a _part _of your body."

"Maybe if you were to make it almost the same as mine...?" Jaune suggested.

"You're asking me to try and manipulate my aura?" I asked, he nodded. "That's gonna be tricky since I have zero knowledge about Aura Manipulation." I sighed. "I'll try and look out for any books about it in the library. When your parents aren't here that is..."

"Okay." Jaune finished his exercise routines and laid on his bed. "Phew, I'm beat..."

"You did good, kid," I said, trying to sound like Doc Louis from Punch-Out. "Feel the burn, already?"

"A lot..." He groaned. "I'm gonna have to do this five days a week?"

"Yep."

"It's going to be heck isn't it...?"

"Most likely."

"Oh...Oum..." From there, he closed his eyes and passed out.

"Trust me, Jaune. This isn't even the worst of it." I grinned. "But, you _will _be happy with the results."

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, I know it's not much. I was going for adding a bit more details on how he got the protein powder and equipment but I haven't been in a writing mood.

Before you go, I shall answer your reviews!

**RBVictor: **Oh god the jokes she'd make for Jaune and Sieg switching bodies... I can already imagine it...

**MerendinoEmilliano: **Essentially, his training would sort of be like how MHA's Midoriya's 10-month montage works. A bit tougher though with Sieg possessing Jaune's body at night as well.

Thank you, everyone, for the favs/follows! I appreciate ya'll so much!

Until then, see you next time!


End file.
